The invention concerns a plate-type filter element for gas filtration, in particular for air filtration, in particular for filtration of the intake air of an internal combustion engine, comprising a filter medium body and a seal. circumferentially extending about the filter medium body for seal-tight contact on a filter housing-associated first sealing surface extending in a filter element plane.
Known are, for example, from EP 2 223 727 A1, filter devices for filtration of gaseous fluids with a plate-type filter element that is received in a filter housing and flowed through, transverse to the filter element plane, by the gas to be purified. The discharge of the purified gas is realized by an outflow socket that is introduced into the filter housing orthogonally to the filter element plane.
The filter element is framed by a frame that is a support of a circumferentially extending sealing element. The frame with the sealing element is located on the clean side of the filter element and separates the clean side from the raw side.